My training in medicine and in economics has led me to interests in a wide variety of topics in health economics. My initial research in graduate school encompassed topics such as the Japanese health economy returns to specialization for doctors, and technology adoption by hospitals. Since becoming a professional economist, my interests have focused mainly on the effects of insurance markets on vulnerable populations. The agenda for this application focuses on two different vulnerable populations in two different insurance markets: HIV+ patients who depend on secondary life insurance markets to finance their wellbeing;and the disabled who depend on Medicare for their care. The overarching theme is that a detailed understanding of the economics of insurance will help guide policies that can best help these populations. Two projects will cover much of my time over the next five years. The first, which builds upon an NIH funded project that began in Sep. 2003, aims to use the secondary market in life insurance as a vehicle to explore distortions in market behavior of chronically ill populations, such as those with HIV disease. The second, which builds upon an NIH funded program project through the NBER, and will begin in summer 2004, is a study of disability, chronic disease, and the future of Medicare. The proposed award will provide important opportunities to me to pursue research both directly and indirectly related to the above studies. It will allow me the time and flexibility to develop my career in three different areas: (1) learn about and develop a research agenda in the behavioral economics of health care;(2) gain experience serving as a principal investigator on projects;and (3) gain expertise with large and underused databases relevant to my research area.